Finding Charlie
by aireagle92
Summary: With her Daughter Charlie being kidnapped by an old enemy, launches Alex into finding her and not caring if she turns to the dark side, the question will she find her daughter and why was she taken in the first place. Companion to Scáth.


**Ch.1**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok.**

******Araela gave me the idea for us so thanks I hope you like.**

* * *

"Charlie get dress we're going to the mansion." I said aloud.

"Okay Mommy," Charlie said to me, running to her bedroom less than five minutes. Charlie came running out dress in a pair of blue jeans and a green t-shirt with black converses. "I'm ready."

I just smiled that her, I was in a pair of dark wash jeans and purple and black baseball shirt, my pair of worn converses slipped from they hiding place.

"Up Mommy." Charlie said to me raising her arms.

I easily pulled her up, as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I easily teleported us to the foyer.

"Welcome Shadow." Jarvis said.

"Thanks Jarvis" I said back.

"Hi Jarvis." Charlie said happily from my arms.

"Hello, Miss. Charlie." Jarvis said.

"Do I heard little Charlie?" I heard Cap voice as he came into view.

I gently put Charlie on the ground, she ran into Cap open arms.

"Hi Cap." Charlie said warping her little arms around his neck.

"Hello Charlie," Cap said putting her back down. "Alex."

"Hey Cap." I said.

"Mommy I want to see Hulk." Charlie said pulling at my pant leg.

"Are you sure Sweetie?" I asked. "Hulk can be mad."

"It's okay Mommy," Charlie said. "I'm going to see Hulk."

She walked away from us.

"She quite headstrong," Cap said. "Just like her Mother."

"I wasn't that headstrong." I said back.

"Alex!" Wasp called as she landed on my shoulder.

"Hello Wasp." I said.

She gently hop off and became full size, and gave me a gently hug.

"Where's Charlie?" She asked.

"Looking for Hulk." I answered.

Suddenly there was a high pitch scream.

"Charlie?" I question.

The three of us quickly ran towards the scream, as I ran my shadows took over and I was in my shadow outfit. As we reached where the scream came, there was a loud hole in the wall and smoking. Hulk was on the ground not moving. Wasp suddenly flew pass me heading through the hole I follow to see Charlie was being dangle by Tarus who was on the roof of the mansion. He was taller and more muscle, he wore the same outfit.

"Let me go you big Meenie." Charlie ordered pulling at him.

"Be quiet short stuff!" Tarus yelled back gripping her shirt.

"Let her go Tarus." I growled.

"Why don't you make me Shadow?" Tarus asked. "You don't want the risk you're daughter life."

"Let her go, she has nothing to do with this." I said.

Tarus gave me a smirk and Charlie started to get loose.

"Mommy!" Charlie yelled.

Tarus gave me another smirked.

"Perhaps not," Tarus said, as there was a loud engine above us. We looked up to see a jet hovering. "That my ride. If you want her come and get her."

He pulled Charlie into his arms, much to her dismay she was fighting every second of it and climbed into the jet. I started to fly, my wings came out and took off.

"Shadow no!" I heard Cap.

I kept flying after them, as I got closer; I mangled to get a look of the logo, a laser suddenly blasted me, causing me to fall towards the ground, I hit something hard.

"Hey Shadow." I heard Iron man. I looked up to see Iron man.

"I need to get her." I said as I tried to get out of Iron Man grip.

"No we need to make a plan." Iron man said gripping me tightly.

"Tony you don't get it," I ordered. "She's my daughter."

"I get that," Iron man said. "But we need to think not go headfirst."

Much to my dismay, I was not allowed out of sight from the team.

"Alex we're going to find her calm down." Hawkeye said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't get it Hawkeye," I said. "I was so close to grab her if I was with her this wouldn't had happen."

"Stop beating yourself up Alex." Wasp said landing on my shoulder.

"Wasp it's my daughter we're talking about." I said holding my head in my hands.

Hawkeye quickly grabbed my hands pulling them away from my head.

"We're going to find her," He said. "Trust me."

"Jarvis is narrowing down the symbol now." Iron Man said looking at the screen.

"Would it easily if Alex can get Zila to find her daughter?" Wasp asked.

"Wasp I can't Zila would have to know where Charlie is and the same with Tynan," I said. "Spirit animal is correct to their person and that it unless the person has pass away the spirit animal will come to the next of kin."

"So that why Casper came to you." Wasp said to me.

"Yes." I said.

"Sir I have location the symbol." Jarvis said. "The symbol is Hydra."

* * *

**Please tell what you think and please kind about, thanks. **


End file.
